Renji's Sick
by Where Is My Yaoi
Summary: Renji gets sick while training and Byakuya can't leave his fukutaichou unattained, right? They always say sex can cure a cold.  The real storys, better I assure you! Summary sucks!  ByaRen YAOI! Dont like, dont read!


**Summary: **Renji gets sick while training, but a captain can't leave his vice-captain like that, can he?

(I sucked at the summary, the real storys sooo much better ;-;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Renji or Byakuya from Bleach, Tite Kubo does!

**Please be warned, this is a yaoi, and does contain mature content of boyXboy sex. Dont like, dont read, thank you!**

**AN: **This will be published as a Christmas present to one of my good friends Abby~ She wanted a GrimmIchi fanfic, and I was working on it (I AM WORKING ON IT) but it didn't get finished on time, so she's gets the back-up xD. I'll post the GrimmIchi one as soon as possible, and it'll even be Christmas themed, even though it'll be out after Christmas... ;-; Anyway, I hope you like it Abby~ Merry Christmas~

* * *

Renji was sick.

"Ah, gomen nasai, Taichou." Renji apologized for the tenth time. "I must've spent too much time trainin' outside in the cold. I'll be sure t' get better—" he was cut off by a fit of coughing.

"Do not speak anymore, Abarai." Byakuya Kuchiki ordered. "I'll get someone from the fourth division…"

"No, Taichou!" Renji exclaimed, jerking forward to grab Byakuya's sleeve. He swayed slightly, groaning as he clutched his head.

Byakuya wondered why someone from their division hadn't told Renji to go inside. Surely, Renji had stayed outside long after the first signs of illness appeared. The crimson haired man was far too stubborn to stop training, even in this weather.

"Taichou, if you'll allow me t' stay, until ya finish work. I'll feel better that I'm here at least, and not lying in my bed like a lazy bastard. Then ya can't say I was skippin' out on ya. As yer fukutaichou, I should be here, even if I'm sick."

Byakuya wasn't sure what to say to Renji's blathering. It made no sense, but the raven-haired man chalked it up to the cold getting to the tattooed man's head.

He sighed mutely, and nodded to Renji, who grinned as brightly as he could.

"Arigatou, Taichou!" Renji sat against the wall to the left of the small table Byakuya used as a desk. They weren't in the sixth division office, but closer to Byakuya's mansion. Byakuya comes here sometimes to do work if it's to loud in the division, or he doesn't want to be bothered while he's working. Renji guessed that he was the only one in their division who knew about it.

He rested his chin on his hand, trying to stay awake and report to his Taichou. Byakuya nodded and 'hmm'ed and the right times, finishing the last papers he had to get done before the night was over. He had already finished Renji's, who had a small amount compared to normal. He didn't usually do Renji's work, but obviously, he wasn't in the right mind to do it. Byakuya could tell it was a large effort for his fukutaichou to keep awake. He reminded himself to be sure to get the papers in to Hisagi-fukutaichou first thing tomorrow.

Finishing and organizing his desk in a neat fashion, Byakuya stood, ready to go lay in his bedroom and sleep. His gaze shot to Renji, who was still sitting and staring off into space, massaging his temples and breathing deeply.

Making up his mind quickly, Byakuya walked over and clutched Renji's arm, yanking him up not too carefully. Renji stumbled and grunted, but followed, dazed, as his Taichou pulled him along.

"What are your symptoms?" the black haired man asked.

"Uh, well… My head hurts like a bitch, my eyes can't focus on nothin', it's freezin' cold, but I'm sweatin' like no tomorrow…" he groaned long and low. He didn't know where Byakuya was taking him, but he didn't care. He wanted to lie in bed under a million heated covers until this damn cold went away.

He almost got what he wanted. If entering Byakuya's bedroom was anywhere near what he wanted. Which it wasn't. Sort of. It did have a bed… However, why did his Captain bring him here?

"Taichou?" Renji asked.

Byakuya didn't answer, but took off his silver-white scarf and folded it neatly on a small table on the far side of the room. Renji had never seen him without it on, it seemed.

"You may lie on the bed, Abarai." Byakuya told Renji in a tone so quiet Renji almost believed he imagined it.

"I shouldn't put ya outta yer bed, Taichou."

"You won't be."

Renji didn't know what to do. He started staggering toward the large futon in the middle of the equally large room. The Kuchiki estate was very huge in itself; it wasn't surprising that Renji had gotten lost many times trying to search for his Captain in the past. Renji sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head for a moment while the dizziness washed over him.

Footsteps walked toward the ill man, and he raised his head to see what his Captain was doing. He lost all conscious thoughts when he saw his Taichou walking toward the bed in a simple black kinagashi with sakura petals floating around the fabric. It reminded him of the one he had, but on Byakuya, it was a completely different sight. Renji never saw Byakuya in anything except the full Captain attire, and the laid-back kinagashi shocked Renji. He obviously only wore it for sleeping, for he'd never seen it before. Along with the yukata, Byakuya had taken off his kenseikan, and his dark hair flowed freely down his head.

Leaning down, the dark haired man proceeded to tug on Renji's kosode and shitagi. Renji flushed. "Taichou?"

"It won't do any good for the cold, but sweating all over your shihakushou isn't proper."

His Taichou undressing him wasn't proper either, Renji thought.

"I can do it myself…" Renji mumbled, but the garments were already off, leaving the cold man shivering in only his hakama.

Byakuya was just continuing to surprise Renji, and he had to bite back a loud yelp of astonishment when the heir pressed his forehead against his own. Byakuya kept his eyes closed, a perfect face that bared no emotion, but Renji flushed again, the red burning into his cheeks. Being so close to his Taichou made Renji nervous. Byakuya was perfect all the way around, even close up. Nothing marred his pale, translucent skin, no marks at all. He was…pretty.

"The fever does not seem too high." Byakuya mused, maybe to himself more than Renji. His steamy grey eyes opened and connected with Renji's brown ones instantly.

Still entranced by his Captain's beauty, Renji didn't notice when he was leaning closer toward that face. It still exposed no outward emotion, but he wasn't pulling away either. When their lips touched, it was as if time froze for a second, allowing Renji and Byakuya to get a grip on what just happened.

Renji's eyes shot open wide and his pulled back, only to be pulled in again by Byakuya's hand on the back on the crimson haired man's head.

"Taich—" Their lips connected again and Renji shoved all thoughts of protest away from his muddled mind.

Byakuya's lips were soft, graceful, and a little cold, like the rest of him. The way his mouth moved against Renji's, reminded him of the way he walked, talked, or moved his hand as he wrote reports for Shuuhei in the ninth division. All of those perfect movements in one as he kissed the red headed man. His Taichou was always flawless.

Renji may not have been as elegant as Byakuya, but being caught up in the passion, he was pretty good himself. Deciding to be brave, he allowed his tongue to exit his mouth, to run across the bottom lip on the man in front of him.

He slightly expected Byakuya to pull back, because this was too good to be true, but he didn't. In fact, Byakuya opened for Renji. Permitting Renji's tongue to enter and tango with his own.

Renji couldn't hold back a groan of pleasure when he tasted Byakuya's unique flavor. He couldn't explain it, and he didn't care to at that moment. He just wanted _more_.

Byakuya abruptly forced Renji fully on his back against the futon. Hearing the groan of bliss from the redhead underneath him had spurred him on.

Pulling back for some much needed air, the stoic man took his time gazing down at Renji. His eyes held a greedy need, and they spanned all the way down the man. From his shoulders to his hips, stopped by the black hakama blocking his view of the rest of his fukutaichou.

"How far do the tattoos go, Abarai?" Byakuya asked, in a somewhat husky tone.

Renji smirked, seeing his Captain so interested in his body. "Why don't ya find out?"

Byakuya's lip twitched upward. "I intend to find out much more, Abarai."

Renji shivered, if from the cold, or the deep purr from his Taichou. Those icy lips met his again and the kiss was hungrier than before. Their lips opened to each other at the same time, matching each move for move. Renji's hand wound up threaded through Byakuya's hair, clutching and pulling the man impossibly closer.

Breaking apart for air again, Byakuya's mouth moved down Renji's jaw and neck. Nipping in random places. His hands were busy exploring Renji's chest, tracing the tattoos above his pectorals, then winding down to trace the ones around his abs. The tattoos' ends were blocked from view again, by the hakama. Byakuya also noticed the tent to the garment, and raised his eyebrows up at his fukutaichou. Renji was panting quietly.

"It seems you're excited, Abarai."

"_Taichou, _don't stop." Renji wasn't exactly sure what he didn't want stopped; he just wanted his Captain to keep touching him.

"I do not stop anything I've started. You should know that." And his hand edged over the bulge of Renji's clothed erection. The redhead moaned, and his hips canted upwards to meet that hand, begging for more. Byakuya continued to tease his fukutaichou, running his hand slowly over the swell, not going any faster or rubbing any harder. And not removing the hakama to get closer to the one place Renji desperately wanted him to touch.

"Taichou, please stop teasing." Later, Renji would ignore the pleading tone he had, and the begging he'd supposedly done. He would blame it on his cold. That is, if this was really happening. Renji still half expected that he'd wake up any moment, flustered and confused that he'd had a dream about his Taichou.

"What do you want, Abarai?" Byakuya demanded.

"Touch me."

"I am touching you."

"More. _Please_." he groaned, and Byakuya complied, untying the ties that held the hakama up, and pushing the material down. Renji's uncovered erection sprung free, red and dripping with precum.

"I have to say I'm proud I could make you this aroused." There was a teasing tone to the dark-haired man's voice, as his hand made small up and down motions on Renji's weeping erection.

Renji was _almost _angry by now. He was _almost _ready to knock Byakuya's hand away and finish the job himself, and just as he was about to do just that, the hand sped up and squeezed tighter. A thumb flicked over the tip, and his hips jerked again, thrusting into Byakuya's hand, and making embarrassing noises of pleasure.

Byakuya continued until it seemed Renji was ready to burst, and he slowed his movements until the redhead's release was pushed back. Renji protested, growling at his Taichou to keep going.

"Who are you to try ordering me around, Abarai?" Renji just groaned and threw his head back in frustration. Leaning over the man, Byakuya trailed kissed up Renji's neck and nipped at his fukutaichou's earlobe. "Tell me exactly what you want, and perhaps I'll give it to you."

"I want yer mouth there, Taichou," he admitted through gritted teeth.

"Where?"

"Where yer hands just left me hanging."

"Beg me." he ordered.

"_Taichou_! Please just get it over with." Byakuya chuckled at the tattooed man's stubbornness, but his head descended downwards. He didn't think he would be able to continue if he pushed Renji to beg anymore.

Renji gasped quite loudly when he felt his Captains tongue stroke his erection. His hand flew to entangle in the man's hair, if to just keep him there.

Byakuya smirked before licking the head of Renji's cock making him call out sharply. His hips snapped upwards, but Byakuya's hands didn't let him get far. He licked him again, coiling his tongue over the swollen head and teasing the slit, savoring in the bit of pre-cum that had accumulated there. Renji made various grunts of enjoyment.

His Captain gave the redhead one last lick from base to tip before taking him fully into his mouth in one quick movement. Renji groaned and bucked his hips against Byakuya's hands that held him as that wickedly artistic mouth worked on him in ways he never thought possible. Not that this had happened before. Renji had never been with a man in any part of his life, living or not, and he'd never even really given the possibility of the thought. Maybe this _was_ a dream?

He grabbed fistfuls of raven hair as Byakuya sucked him hard, his tongue pressing against the vein that ran on the underside of Renji's dick, and he moved in an up and down action. It didn't take long after that for his release to overwhelm him, and Renji threw his head back and cried out, filling Byakuya's mouth with his cum. The stoic man moved his hands off of his fukutaichou's hips setting him free as he trembled with the force of his orgasm.

Renji let his eyes close as he panted trying to recover from the best orgasm he had ever had in his life, dead or not. "Taichou, why?" He breathed.

Byakuya ignored his question. "We are not finished, Abarai."

"Wha?"

"Do you not intend for me to find release as well?"

Renji's eyes slid open again, to see his Captain was leaning on his hand, propped up on his elbow, still situated between his legs. A delicate eyebrow was raised, and Renji thought he saw a hint of amusement in those grey eyes. Maybe he was imagining it. After thinking over what Byakuya had just said, a slow flush rose over Renji's face.

"Ah, no! I mean, I've never been with another guy before and I just don't know how I can—" he paused. "I would if I could, if I thought I could please—"

"Renji," Byakuya interrupted. "Are you going to keep blathering or are you going to act?"

Renji was stunned for a minute. "Ya just… Taichou, ya said my first name!"

Byakuya watched a large grin overcome Renji's blushing face. Just from saying a name? "I do not understand. Can I not call you by that name, after what I have just done?"

"I'd really enjoy it if ya would always call me that, Taichou."

"Only in private, Renji. I cannot have others thinking you are up to my status. And since we are in private… May we get back to what I started?"

Renji flushed again, and nodded slightly. His eyes traveled over what he could see of the man in front of him. Which unfortunately wasn't enough. "Taichou, I believe yer overdressed for this." Leaning up, his hands went to Byakuya's shoulders, motioning him to sit up as well. When Byakuya complied without comment, his pushed the kinagashi off of his Captain. The black silk slithered away, showing more and more of the pale, perfect skin. He couldn't help comparing it to his own, inky, scarred flesh. His hand trailed down, until the small tie, not big enough to be considered an obi, stopped him. Untying it, and pushing aside the whole robe, Renji marveled at his Captain.

Before he could speak Renji was again, pushed flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His head throbbed a little, and Byakuya's head and naked chest came into view. "You are too slow. Admire me later." Two pale, graceful fingers prodded Renji's lips. "Suck." Byakuya ordered.

Renji allowed the fingers to enter his mouth with out question. He knew the aspects of two men having sex. He just didn't know how he was going to react to some of the actions…

Byakuya bit back a groan, silently, of course, at the feeling of Renji's warm tongue coating his fingers with saliva. His own erection throbbed from being ignored. Pulling his hand away from the redhead, he spread the redhead's legs again for his viewing.

He slide his index finger down the cleft of Renji's ass, stopping when he came to his destination. Quickly rubbing a circle around the slightly puckered entrance, then he pushed the digit in all the way to the knuckle.

The tan body twitched at the uncomfortable feeling of something poking around inside of him, and Renji bit down on his lip as the raven haired man quickly added another finger to the first, spreading the digits to stretch him out. Leaning over the tattooed man, Byakuya sucked on the rapidly beating pulse of the younger male as he stuck his third finger in, slowly pumping and expanding his fingers. Soon enough the redhead was moaning and writhing below him.

The Kuchiki heir felt his patience leave him he withdrew his digits and moved his body closer to Renji's, spreading the tan legs farther apart to give him enough room to move.

"Ready?" Byakuya murmured in Renji's ear.

Renji moaned and wrapped his arms around the pale waist. "Give me all ya got, Taichou."

"Good."

Renji gasped loudly as his captains erection entered him, and the man above him made a small groaning noise at the heat squeezing around him. Seeing the slightly pained expression on the younger male's face, he quickly surged forward, burying himself to the hilt before he froze in place. He nestled his face into the damp shoulder as Renji's body pulsed and constricted around him, making it hard for him to hold back because all Byakuya wanted was more of that wonderful friction surrounding his cock. Blunt nails bit into his pale shoulders as Renji did his best to compose himself, breathing in through his mouth and out his nose as he blocked out the pain. Byakuya murmured a husky "Relax" in his ear.

"Taichou," Renji grunted out.

"Yes?"

"Move. Now."

Byakuya's hands moved down to grip onto the tan hips as he pulled his body back and slid forward again, extremely content to move as his fukutaichou wanted.

The pain was still present, but it was sliding away to blinding pleasure as Renji got used to the feeling. And then, after a strong thrust from the Kuchiki descendant, Renji's vision gave way to white clouding everything. It felt _amazing_.

"_Taichou_!"

Byakuya knew he'd found what he'd been aiming for as the redhead contracted even more tightly around his painful erection. As Renji's sweet spot was precisely hit with each thrust, he felt like his sanity was leaving him for good, audible moans escaping his lips, for he was no longer able to control himself. And Byakuya seemed no better, head resting on the redhead's shoulder, panting heavily and slightly loosing the rhythm of his thrusts from time to time.

The room was filled with sounds of heavy breathing, grunting, moaning, and occasional "Taichou!"s. A sheen of sweat covered the captain and vice-captain of the sixth division.

Byakuya could feel himself getting extremely close to climaxing, and as he glanced down at Renji, his long hair falling in a molten red blanket around his head, his half-open eyes were glazed over with lust, he felt like he almost fell off of the edge right then.

He gripped Renji's still weeping erection. Pumping it to help Renji along faster. Renji moaned all the louder, his hand coming up to thread into the raven locks above him and he pulled his captain's head up for a sloppy, passion filled kiss.

Pulling back for breath, a trail of saliva connecting their lips still, it seemed to Renji that Byakuya's thrusts only got faster and harder. He knew he couldn't last much longer, with his captain's hand on his hard-on, and his cock practically pounding into his prostate.

Byakuya leaned down to Renji's ear. "Come for me, Renji."

That was all it took. Byakuya's sensual voice ordering him to cum. Renji's toes curled, and he threw his head back and yelled his Taichou's _name, _as he was overwhelmed with an intense bout of pleasure that nearly made him go numb all over his body.

Byakuya felt the redhead's arousal cum over his stomach and over his hand.

After a few more thrusts, the heir came as well, filling his vice-captain with hot liquid. He fell over the redhead, exhausted.

They both breathed deeply, and it took them a long time to cool down. Byakuya took out his length from inside Renji and plopped on next to him using Renji's arm as a pillow for his head. Renji had a lazy grin on his face and Byakuya nudges the underside of Renji's chin in silent questioning.

"That was fuckin' amazing, 'Kuya..."

Byakuya wasn't used to people saying his name in such a knowing way, and he had to force himself to admit that he liked the way Renji said it. Especially when he came.

"I agree, though I would have said it in a more proper manor."

Renji snorted. "I don't think there is a way to describe that expect fuckin' amazing."

The Kuchiki just shook his head and he lied there with his new lover.

"Hey," the redhead started again after a few minutes of comfortable silence."Yes, Renji?" Byakuya murmured, even though he would deny it, he was on the edge of sleep.

"This isn't a dream, right?"

Leaning up for a small kiss on the tattooed mans lips, the raven haired man had a wry smile as he replied. "It was too… fucking amazing to be a dream, Renji."

Renji chuckled and sighed contentedly as his Taichou situated himself back in his arms. They fell asleep tangled up together, not going to let go of the other for anything.

* * *

Waking up to the sunshine on his face, warm breath on his neck, and another body next to his was probably the most amazing thing ever, Renji thought. He also no longer felt sick, he also realized happily.

Byakuya was curled up beside Renji, one arm around the redhead's waist, and his head placed just under his fukutaichou's chin. His black hair was disheveled, a very uncommon thing for Renji to ever witness. Last night Byakuya was completely uncovered, and he liked to think he was the only one to see that side of him, as well as this side.

The raven haired man stirred beside Renji then. His head felt heavy and it was incredibly hot in his room at the moment. He felt calloused hands run through his hair, and he wondered who would dare touch his hair. Then everything rushed back to him. Renji.

"Ya up, Taichou?"

"Yes. And I believe you have gotten me sick, Abarai." Byakuya muttered, feeling a nauseous wave pass over him. He obviously wasn't in the mood to call him Renji anymore.

To his surprise, Renji chuckled. "Well, Taichou, I guess I'll have to heal ya the same way ya healed me, huh?"

Byakuya watched as Renji's smirk turned perverse and his eyes widened in shock. "Abarai, it's the morning, this is no time to—" he was cut off by Renji's lips on his.

**Owari**

* * *

**AN: **And there we go! I hoped you liked it everyone and Abby!

Please inform me of any spelling/grammer errors I missed?

Please review :3


End file.
